


Moledro

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphard jest tu takim młodszym nastolatkiem ok, First Kiss, Other, The Noble and Most Dysfunctional House of Black at its finest, albo przynajmniej wstyd, dojrzewanie i te sprawy, is he horny or is he just curious we will never know, nie wiem chyba powinno mi być przykro że to napisałam, no nie wiem co tagować, sami w sumie ogarniecie o co mi chodzi, szczerze po prostu ciężko mi stwierdzić co otagować jako ship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Pierwszy pocałunek Alpharda Blacka.
Relationships: Alphard Black/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Moledro

**Author's Note:**

> Nie róbcie tego w domu.

_Then marble, soften'd into life, grew warm._   
  


Wzrok, o którym sama myśl już od rana sprawiała, że czuł jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przesuwają się niespiesznie zimne palce, zdawał się przeszywać go jeszcze zanim stojąc przed mieszkaniem starego pianisty, dał znać mieszkańcom o swoim przybyciu. Swoim zwyczajem odwlekał moment, gdy zastuka wreszcie w ciężkie dębowe drzwi, dając wędrującym po jego ciele niewidzialnym dłoniom (a także jego własnym, drżącym zawsze tuż przed przekroczeniem progu) czas na uspokojenie. Od śledzących każdy jego krok, każdy najmniejszy ruch, szybki oddech i skurcz mięśni oczu nadal oddzielała go szczelnie zapora wzniesiona, jakby nie z myślą o przyszłych pokoleniach zamieszkujących kamienicę, a właśnie o tych kilku chwilach każdego dnia, kiedy wyczekujący lekcji muzyki, czarnowłosy chłopiec mógł ukryć przejętą duszę za grubą ścianą. 

Pierwsze mieszkanie na drugim piętrze kamienicy znajdującej się zaledwie dwie przecznice od Grimmauld Place, Alphard Black znał lepiej niż własną kieszeń. W dni takie jak ten - słoneczne, przepełnione letnią duchotą i ciepłem, które zdawało się wylewać nie tylko z pomiędzy rzadkich koron drzew, rosnących przy chodniku, ale też z czarnych jak smoła ulic i ślepych od odbijających się od nich promieni okien - niewielką odległość dzielącą dwa domy pokonywał z brakiem pośpiechu, jaki mógłby być godny podziwu.

Tam, gdzie przechodnie obok stawiali swoje zwyczajne, pewne kroki ludzi, którzy wiedzą dobrze, że są spóźnieni, choć nie są jeszcze pewni dokąd, on kontynuował swój marsz człowieka, który do końca dnia nie musi znaleźć dla siebie żadnego celu. Wydawać by się mogło, że na swojej trasie nie mijał wcale zbyt wielu zakrętów ani bocznych uliczek, a mimo to nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze nie zgubić w drodze na lekcje fortepianu. Wszystko za sprawą prześladującego go już od rana, przenikliwego spojrzenia.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go uchylające się ku wnętrzu mieszkania, które tak dobrze znał, drzwi, jednocześnie sprowadzając jego myśli na tor letniej rutyny, pozbawionej głosów odbijących się echem gdzieś między murami Hogwartu, przepełnionej za to zajęciami, które Irma Black wciąż uparcie znajdowała dla trójki swoich dzieci. Chochlik - skrzat domowy jego nauczyciela muzyki; starego pianisty, którego dłonie przestawały drżeć w chwili, w której spoczywały na klawiaturze - odprowadził go swoim zwyczajem, dusznym bez względu na porę roku korytarzem prowadzącym do salonu, w którym odbywały się lekcje. Alphard znał na pamięć każdy wiszący na ścianie obraz, każde wgniecenie w dywanie i zwisającą z sufitu pajęczynę, mimo to nie pospieszał zmęczonego skrzata, samemu odwlekając chwilę, w której przed dręczącym go spojrzeniem nie będzie chroniła go już żadna ściana.

Jak co tydzień, Chochlik zostawił go w pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem, że jego pan pojawi się lada moment, zanim zamknął za sobą skrzypiące drzwi. Alphard wiedział, że jak zwykle oznacza to, że swojego nauczyciela nie zobaczy jeszcze przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut, co jednak nigdy nie martwiło go szczególnie. W dni takie jak ten, nigdzie się nie spieszył . Czekając, aż właściciel domu pojawi się w drzwiach, burząc się, jakby to Black był tym, który spowodował zamieszanie, Alphard przechadzał się wolnym krokiem wzdłuż ogromnych okien wychodzących na zalany słońcem dziedziniec kamienicy, oglądał grzbiety książek ciasno ułożonych na zajmujących ściany półkach i przygrywał dobrze sobie znane melodie na zajmującym sporą część salonu instrumencie. 

Nigdy tylko nie patrzył w stronę stojącego w kącie marmurowego posągu.

Rzeźba wychylała się z miękkiego półcienia, pozwalając dosięgnąć się wpadającemu do pomieszczenia słońcu. Alphard wiedział, że przedstawia legendarnego króla żydowskiego, który używając procy powalił olbrzyma. Postać - albo raczej sam jej tors i zwrócona w kierunku pianina głowa - Dawida były tam, odkąd tylko pamiętał, a jego czujne, przenikliwe spojrzenie towarzyszyło mu gdziekolwiek by się nie ruszył.

Kiedyś lubił mu się przyglądać i już jako dziecko uważał rzeźbę za wyjątkowo piękną. Tym bardziej niezrozumiałym było dla niego , czemu od pewnego czasu - _odkąd Lestrange i Rosier z taką pasją zaczęli poruszać tematy sięgające dużo dalej niż pocałunki, gdy tylko zauważyli, jak rozdrażnia to ich młodszych kolegów_ \- zaczął unikać spojrzenia stale obserwującego go kamienia. Czekając w samotności na starego pianistę, ignorował jego obecność tak, jak ignorować można natrętną myśl, czy irytującą muchę. Bywały poranki, podczas których z pasją zaprzeczać gotowy był samemu jego istnieniu, jakby miało to naprawdę wyrwać kąt, w którym stał z rzeczywistości mieszkania starego pianisty, przypominający przerażającą swą tajemnicą stronę z zakurzonej książki.

Coś w spojrzeniu Dawida przerażało go w sposób, jaki zostawia na skórze chłodne ścieżki i ściska w podnieceniu serce. A jednak, mimo tego strachu, za sprawą jakiejś niepojętej siły, znalazł się nagle twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną wykutym z marmuru. Badawcze spojrzenie świdrowało go, zdając się na wskroś przenikać jego ciało i zaglądać prosto w głąb duszy, a spokojny, pełen skupienia wyraz skąpanej w słońcu twarzy zachęcał do tego, by podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Być może nawet, by pozwolił sobie podejść zbyt blisko.

Żaden głos w głowie nie krzyczał, by uciekał, ale Alphard był pewien, że nawet gdyby to zrobił, on i tak nie ruszyłby się ze swojego miejsca.

Ich twarze dzieliła teraz tak niewielka odległość, że można było ją zamknąć wyciągniętą dłonią. W głowie szumiało mu od myśli nie mogących znaleźć swojego miejsca w przypominającym labirynt umyśle, a serce to burzyło się, to znów z roztargnieniem próbowało wycofać się w ciasnej klatce piersi, kiedy jego gorący oddech dotknął - zadziwiająco chłodnego nawet pod złotym dotykiem słońca - marmuru. Zastygłe w wyrazie skupienia, rozchylone wargi Dawida były zaproszeniem, jasną dłonią wyciągniętą z ciemności i słodką pokusą do zrobienia jeszcze jednego kroku naprzód.

Stanął na palcach, nieśmiało unosząc dłoń do niewrażliwego na dotyk policzka przyszłego króla, jakby dawał mu czas na to, by ten mógł ją zatrzymać - czy to, by odsunąć ją z niesmakiem, czy żeby jak najdelikatniejszy kwiat móc ująć ją w swoją kamienną odpowiedniczkę, unieść do ust i ucałować każdy z drżących, bladych palców.

Kamień jednak milczał uparcie, zastygły w spływającym po jego sylwetce złotymi łzami słońcu, więc Alphard - nie namyślając się dłużej - ostrożnie wychylił się do przodu i dotknął ustami chłodnego marmuru.

Posąg nie odtrącił go ani nie zatrzymał i coś w tej obojętnej bezczynności sprawiło, że chłopiec poczuł się niemal zawiedziony - spodziewał się być może, że zupełnie jak w mugolskich baśniach, zaklęta postać ożyje pod jego dotykiem, a chłód pod palcami powoli zacznie zastępować rozlewające się po jego ciele ciepło - nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Dawid stał nadal dumny i niewzruszony, kompletnie nieruchomy, kiedy drżące niepewnie na jego zimnej skórze usta rozchyliły się niepewnie, chcąc jakby zachęcić martwy kamień do odpowiedzi, dając znać bezdusznemu marmurowi, że ten ma jego zgodę na kolejny krok.

Alphard starał się chłonąć przesuwający się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, przypominający gładzącą go pieszczotliwie dłoń, elektryzujący dreszcz, poczucie bezbronności i podporządkowania jakiejś niewidzialnej sile, nieporadność ciała, które nie znało jeszcze upojenia. Starał się zapamiętać dokładnie każde z tych uczuć i zastanawiał się, czy podobne myśli mogły pojawiać się między pocałunkami utrwalanymi na płótnach, których tyle widział lub między wersami ciężkimi od namiętności, których tyle przeczytał. Chciał zbliżyć się do marmurowej piersi tak, by między nimi nie było już więcej przestrzeni, w której mógłby mieć czas na myślenie, by poczuć krew szumiącą w pulsujących żyłach na kamiennym karku i dłoń wędrującą po jego kruchych pod dotykiem posągu ramionach i włosach. 

Westchnieniem łapczywie wciągnął powietrze do płuc, dopiero wtedy zdając sobie sprawę, jak długo musiał wstrzymywać oddech, kiedy jego język zamiast uczucia, na swojej drodze napotkał jedynie chłodną obojętność nieruchomego posągu.

Zmrużone oczy zaczęły otwierać się powoli, prawie z nabożeństwem, jakby odwlekając chwilę, w której na miejscu zaklętego w marmur, przenikliwego spojrzenia, stanie przed nim już tylko kamienny blok, obrobiony pięknie przez czyjeś wprawne dłonie. Spod czarnych rzęs zobaczy jak spogląda na niego już nie zagadkowo żywa postać z kąta salonu, urzekająca tajemnica, a zwykła rzeźba, nie tylko pozbawiona serca - co wszakże niczym jeszcze nie odróżniałoby jej od Dumnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków - ale również obojętna na próbujące odbić się w jej pustych oczach słońce. 

Dawid rzucał dalej swoje srogie spojrzenie w stronę nieistniejącego Goliata, a tymczasem stojącemu przed nim chłopcu, którego blade policzki powoli opuszczał rumieniec, w przypływie jakiejś niewytłumaczalnej euforii przeszło przez myśl, że to wszystko czyni go wręcz odpychającym.

Alphard Black obrócił się energicznie na piętach i z niemalże dziecinną manierą pomaszerował spokojnie w kierunku stojącego przy oknie pianina, przy którym rozsiadł się wygodnie przesuwając długie palce po dobrze znanych klawiszach.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie róbcie tego w domu, bo mamy pandemie, a całowanie kamieni raczej jej nie powstrzyma.


End file.
